Birthday
by existence555
Summary: 3 of Kakashi's birthdays, with Team Minato, by himself, and with Team 7. Complete!
1. Team Minato

**A/N: I just had to write something for Kakashi's birthday. (Yes, I know it was yesterday.) I'm thinking this might have three chapters? Yes, probably. Review, please!!**

Kakashi's birthday was not a day that he particularly loved, nor was it one that he really hated. Minato always gave him something, even if it was small, and the rest of the team was forced to as well.

"Sorry I'm late!" Obito apologized, running down to the field.

"What lame excuse do you have today?" Kakashi asked.

"Today it's not lame," Obito pouted. "I had to get _you_ a present."

Kakashi shrugged. He didn't have to comment on Obito's constant tardiness. To tell the truth, he didn't really care much.

"Here Kakashi," Minato grinned, throwing him a package. "This is from me and Kushina."

Kakashi nodded in thanks before tearing the brown paper off in one swift motion. He turned the object over in his hands and his jaw dropped.

"An Icha Icha series book?" he inquired in disbelief. "I don't think I'm legally allowed to read these."

"That's why I thought I'd get you a real copy," Minato chuckled. "And not those crappy fake ones you tend to read."

A slight pink color settled into the tips of Kakashi's ears, but he still tried to stare his sensei down. The blonde man simply smiled back.

"Thanks," he muttered, trying to avoid the glare of Minato's white teeth.

Rin came forward, offering him a small box, a shy smile spreading across her face.

"Happy birthday Kakashi," she sang. "Here's my present."

"Thank you," Kakashi said.

He opened the box to find a necklace, charms with letters hanging off.

"What's this?" he asked, confused.

"It's a good luck charm," Rin explained. "See, it has our first letters on it, M for Minato-sensei, O for Obito, R for Rin, and K for you Kakashi."

"I don't believe in luck," Kakashi told her bluntly. "But it was nice of you."

Rin looked down, but she was still smiling at the tiny compliment.

"And what about you?" Kakashi queried, turning to Obito.

"Oh you're going to love this," Obito assured him with a cocky grin.

The Uchiha youth pulled a bag from his pocket and shoved it toward Kakashi.

"Should I be ready for an explosion of some sort?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, examining the bag.

"I'm your teammate," Obito laughed. "It's just a birthday present."

Kakashi shot him one last suspicious look before carefully opening the bag. He reached inside to pull out something that made him frown in disgust.

"What is this _thing_?" Kakashi inquired, holding it between two fingers.

"Well since you wear a mask, I thought I'd get you a new one," Obito smirked. "Since yours is a little boring, you know?"

Kakashi stared at the pink, yes _pink_, mask, dumbfounded.

"Idiot," he growled. "I can't believe you got this for me."

He was about to demand a fight with Obito, when he heard Minato start laughing.

"That was fun, kids," Minato shrugged. "But we've got work to do. Kakashi, I want you to go leave your gifts at home."

"Some of them are going straight in the trash," Kakashi retorted, his eyes shooting daggers at Obito.

Kakashi hurried home to put all the things away, and surprisingly, he did so with the utmost care. The necklace he quickly fastened around his neck, though he made sure that it would stay hidden under his clothes. The Icha Icha book was quickly stowed under his bed, for late night reading. Kakashi wondered for a minute what to do with the pink mask, and ended up putting it away in an empty drawer. Perhaps one day he would feel inclined to wear it.

He stole a glance at the sole picture in his home before leaving. Obito was grinning like an idiot, Rin was smiling awkwardly, Minato was laughing at his team's antics, and Kakashi was standing there emotionlessly. He couldn't help but smile a little bit.

His birthday this year hadn't been a day he had particularly hated.


	2. Alone

**A/N: I didn't want to make it too sad, so here you go. One chapter to go after this. Review, I'm begging you! :)  
**

Today Kakashi lingered at the graves.

It wasn't a day that was important to him anymore. It put things into perspective, losing everyone that you had ever loved.

"Obito, it's my birthday," Kakashi attempted to grin. "Aren't you going to give a present?"

No response.

"Rin, all the supplies in my medical pack have run out," Kakashi said. "Shouldn't you refill it?"

No response.

"Sensei, will you come tell me happy birthday if I throw that special kunai?" Kakashi asked.

No response.

He was _desperate_ for a reply, of any kind. Just one word, just one sign, just something that said they still loved him, wherever they were.

The white haired ninja pulled a battered Icha Icha novel from his pocket, a sad look in his eyes.

"I've read it over and over again," Kakashi confessed. "And you know, it's still my favorite. Of course, more have come out lately, but this one's special."

He ran his fingers over the cover with a small smile before opening the book and starting to read the messages on the inside, the first one in messy boyish handwriting.

"Kakashi, I can't believe you're almost a Jonin now! It was only a little while ago that you were that arrogant kid that Minato had to have on his team. Well, you're still that arrogant kid, but we love you all the same, you know that. Anyway, you still can't beat me Kakashi, so don't get a big head. And, on a sappier note, I would like to add that you are like a son to me, except if I had a son, he'd definitely be better than you on so many levels. Just kidding, I love you. Happy birthday! Love always, Uzumaki Kushina."

He chuckled a little bit at Kushina's note. The kunoichi had never been good with feelings or anything nice really, but she had been like a mother to him. Sighing, he moved onto the next note, the father figure, his sensei.

"You've got talent, and I'm not going to waste time telling you that when you already know it. You have been a great student, a great ninja, and a great person, though your teamwork could be better. I just want you to remember how important teamwork is. I can't stress it enough. By the way, my little perverted student, my sensei got me this copy, so be careful with it. Happy birthday! Love, Namikaze Minato."

His teacher's note was a little more depressing, because if Kakashi had just listened to him more closely… Sighing again, his eyes found the next note, written beautifully in neat handwriting that could only belong to Rin.

"Kakashi, happy birthday!! I hope you liked my present, because I wasn't really sure what to get you, but when I saw it in a shop something inside me told me it was right. Though I guess you'll probably like Sensei's gift the best. Anyway, you've been a really great teammate over the years, and I'm so glad that we're there for each other, even if it's not… Never mind. Hopefully as time goes on, you and Obito can get along better, but it doesn't matter to me. We're just like family, ne? Well, happy birthday Kakashi! Love, Rin."

A bitter taste seeped into Kakashi's mouth, but he did not cry. Rin was always so sweet, and what had he been? Horrible, that's what he had been. He hadn't even deserved such wonderful friends. Turning to the back cover, Kakashi was almost amused at what looked like an all out war. Obito's penmanship had never been too great…

"Sensei's making me sign this. I'm not really sure why. I don't care if you're really awesome Kakashi, one day I'll be better than you and you know it! So train hard before my Sharingan activates, because once it does, I'm going to be so much better than you that it'll be almost unbelievable. Yeah, that's right. I know big words too, Hatake. It's your birthday, and I think you're just going to _love_ my gift. So, have a good birthday I guess. You are my teammate, even if you suck. Happy birthday! The guy who's so much cooler than you, Uchiha Obito."

It was Obito's note that finally made Kakashi break down. He sat there crying for quite a while before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he found a kind wrinkled face looking at him with an expression somewhere between a smile and a frown.

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"That's okay young Kakashi," he replied. "I just came by to tell you happy birthday. I thought you might be here."

"Thank you," Kakashi nodded graciously. "It's an honor that you would personally come tell me."

"It's nothing," he chuckled. "I'm not so old that I can't still do things by myself. Anyway, I also have some news. You're going to be testing another group of academy students this year. I've got their files here for you to look at."

He handed Kakashi the folders before walking away, and the curious Kakashi opened them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke."

The wind started blowing a little harder, and Kakashi looked at the graves with an optimistic little smile.

Something told him that this test would be different.


	3. Team 7

**A/N: I really didn't know how to end this, and that's why I took so long to put this chapter up. (I'm still not sure about this version.) Sorry!**

Kakashi couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible. He had taken his usual route, maybe even spent a little longer with Minato-sensei, Rin, and Obito than he usually did.

Yet, his students were not present.

He sat still for a moment and listened, but he couldn't even hear them. Evidently, if he couldn't hear Naruto, they weren't here.

Kakashi finally resigned himself to thinking that the little devils had just decided to play his own trick on them. Perhaps they had encountered an old lady in need of help…

So, Kakashi pulled a battered Icha Icha book from his pocket and began to read.

:::

"Sakura-chan, why are we skipping training today?" Naruto asked, his tone whiny. "I really wanna try out my new techniques!"

"Hn, dobe, don't you know what day it is?" Sasuke retorted smoothly.

Naruto shrugged, in turn making Sakura sigh.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's birthday," she told him. "And we have to do something really special!"

"I don't see why we have to do anything for that pervert," Naruto grumbled, albeit in a good natured sort of manner.

Sasuke looked at their female teammate expectantly.

"What should we do?" he queried.

"Do you have any ideas, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied sweetly.

Naruto shook his head in disgust.

"Teme never has any ideas about being nice to people," he groaned. "I think we should have a RAMEN PARTY!"

His gleeful smile disappeared when he felt Sakura's fist slamming into his head.

"This has to be something good for _Kakashi-sensei_," she reminded him, seething. "Not for _you_, Naruto!"

The blonde rubbed the bump on his head gingerly.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Sakura-chan," he pouted. "I was just brainstorming."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"So Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, turning to her crush again. "Did you have an idea?"

Sasuke thought for a few moments. Their sensei was always reading Icha Icha, one characteristic that nobody failed to notice. But, as they all knew well, he already had all those books. He probably already had the movie versions that were supposed to come out soon. So, those were not an option.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"Maybe we could get him a present!" Naruto piped up.

Sakura considered this suggestion. It wasn't too bad, coming from Naruto.

"Like what?" she asked. "Nobody knows what Kakashi-sensei likes."

Naruto nodded seriously, not knowing himself what Kakashi would want.

Team 7 (minus their teacher) sat in silence for ten minutes, thinking hard.

"I give up," Naruto whined. "I just don't know what he'd want."

"I say we all go look for gifts on our own," Sasuke suggested.

"And then have a ramen party!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura looked at two boys, feeling outvoted.

"Fine," she said, defeated. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

:::

Naruto wandered through the market, fingering his frog wallet sadly. It was already thin, but for Kakashi-sensei, he was willing to make it anorexic.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called.

Naruto turned around to find none other than the Hokage standing behind him and waving.

"Old man!" Naruto greeted him, grinning. "What's up?"

He walked back to the old Hokage.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Hiruzen asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Not today," Naruto replied cheerily. "Sakura-chan says its Kakashi-sensei's birthday. So I'm looking for a gift for him."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Hiruzen asked, wondering himself what Kakashi would want.

"No," Naruto sighed. "I just don't know what he'd want."

"Well then, let's see what we can do," the older man said kindly, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

They reached a stall filled with all sorts of ninja things, from pictures of the Yondaime to antique kunai and shuriken.

"Kakashi-sensei already has tools," Naruto pointed out, making a face.

Hiruzen shrugged. There was something that wasn't a tool that would probably delight Kakashi.

"Hm, this looks rather like young Kakashi," he pointed out, picking up a small portrait.

Naruto craned his neck over, trying to get a glimpse of said object.

"Ah," the shopkeeper said. "Interesting thing you've picked out there. That is Konoha's famous White Fang."

The Hokage handed the little picture to Naruto and moved aside.

"And," the shopkeeper continued, lowering his voice. "He fell into disgrace after a failure to complete a mission because he wanted to save his teammates. Yet, I think he's a hero."

"Of course he's a hero!" Naruto exclaimed. "Kakashi-sensei always says that teamwork is really important. How much for this?"

The shopkeeper named his price and after a few tries at haggling, Naruto broke down and paid about ninety percent of the original amount.

:::

Sakura was completely lost at the thought of getting her sensei a present. She ended up wandering into the Yamanaka flower shop, of all places.

"Forehead!" Ino called. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ah, hey Pig," Sakura grinned. "It's Kakashi-sensei's birthday. And I'm just looking around Konoha for something he might like."

"And you thought he might like flowers?" Ino asked, her skepticism almost tangible.

Sakura shrugged, her lips twisting into a frown.

"I don't know what he might like," she replied. "I mean, flowers are always nice, right?"

"For any occasion!" Ino assured her, going into saleswoman mode. "We have every type that you would ever want."

She walked over to Sakura and grabbed her (ex) best friend's arm, leading her over to the freshest flowers. The pink haired girl looked them over carefully, breathing in each flower's unique scent. Ino noticed that the first flowers she hovered over were the red roses.

"You don't want to go with those," she warned her. "I don't think passionate love is the message you wanna send him."

Sakura recoiled instantly but within a few seconds, she was hanging around them again.

"But they're so beautiful," she sighed. "How about the other roses?"

Ino pushed aside a few bouquets to reveal one of white and red roses.

"This combination means unity," she explained. "It could be a representation of your team, you know, all united."

Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Ino, that's perfect!" she exclaimed. "I'll take these. How much?"

Ino waved her wallet away.

"Today they're yours for free," Ino smiled. "And would you like a card?"

"That sounds good," Sakura replied, trying to hide her embarrassment at Ino's kindness.

Ino went back behind the register and pulled out a plain card. She handed Sakura a pen, which she accepted with a nod.

_Dear Kakashi-sensei,_

_You are evidently not the best suited for teaching, but you realize that we think you're great anyway, right? To put it in the least sappy way possible, I want to take this opportunity (on your birthday), to thank you for everything you've done for us so far. Naruto and Sasuke-kun already seem to be getting along well. _

_Now, it would be VERY nice if you could stop making up old ladies that need help and young children who have lost their mothers and ACTUALLY COME TO CLASS ON TIME. But, enough of that._

_Happy birthday, Sensei!_

_xoxo,_

_Haruno Sakura._

_P.S. Don't kill us for not coming to training today._

_P.P.S. There was a huge group of old ladies that needed help…_

_P.P.P.S. …buying gifts for their favorite sensei. _

Sakura looked at the card with satisfaction.

:::

Sasuke roamed the streets idly, not entirely sure of what Kakashi would want. Really, the man couldn't expect to get the perfect thing when he had told his students nothing about himself.

He came to a stop by a cart that rattled when it moved, because of all the trinkets lying on it. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw a real Uchiha fan, laid out in all its glory.

The old shopkeeper caught him staring at it.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke," he recognized, smiling. "If you're wondering, that is an authentic Uchiha fan."

Sasuke didn't look up.

The man picked it up with gentle fingers.

"You know," he began. "There's an old belief that you should inscribe upon it the names of those closest to you. That way, you can wave it through the air and immediately feel their presence in the wind."

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged. "I'll take it, but I don't believe in all that."

The old man looked at him, a hint of regret visible in his stare.

"One day, you'll understand," he told him. "And that day, you can come pay me back for this. For now, it's yours, free."

"Thanks," Sasuke nodded, not completely ungrateful.

:::

The three met up at the previously agreed upon destination: Ichiraku. Ignoring Naruto's loud protests, Sakura led them straight to the training grounds where they should have been hours ago. They found Kakashi sitting under a tree, reading his novel for the hundredth time.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled. "We're here!"

The fair haired ninja glanced at them and put a hand up in greeting.

"Yo!" he called. "Where have you been?"

They exchanged glances, to be specific, one shrug, one frown, and one emotionless glare, before Sakura piped up.

"We have a real excuse," she declared. "We were out buying gifts for our sensei!"

Kakashi managed to look fairly interested, especially when his single visible eye was taken into account.

"Ah, so you're finally doing something nice for Iruka-sensei," he nodded. "Finally, he gets recognition after teaching you… kids."

Naruto, confused, contradicted him immediately.

"No, Kakashi-sensei!" he exclaimed. "It's _your_ birthday, so we got you presents!"

Despite his inner surprise (and pleasure), Kakashi kept his cool on the outside.

"Really?" he said, fairly impassively. "What is it that you've brought me?"

Sakura came forward first, producing the roses.

"Ne, well, Sensei, I wasn't really sure what to get," she explained. "And I, well, they represent unity. And we're like a family, our team, and so I thought…"

"Thank you," Kakashi smiled. "They're nice, Sakura."

She retreated, a girlish blush lining her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme didn't want to have a ramen party," Naruto pouted, holding out his own little package.

Kakashi chuckled as he accepted it. He tore the brown paper off in one smooth motion, only to find his father staring right back at him. Naruto probably didn't know who it was when he had gotten the portrait, but Kakashi's heart went out to him. He had actually destroyed all of his father's pictures as a young boy, so this was something that he very much appreciated.

"Thank you, Naruto," Kakashi said softly, his voice nearly cracking. "I don't know how to–"

He was cut off by Naruto's excited whooping that he had gotten his sensei the perfect gift, but he didn't quite mind.

Sasuke tossed something over to Kakashi, seemingly unconcerned about the present or the meaning behind it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kakashi asked.

"A real Uchiha fan," Sasuke grunted. "They say that–"

"They're connections to those closest to your heart," Kakashi finished. "Thank you."

The team sat in silence for a few seconds. Kakashi unconsciously fingered the charm necklace that still lay beneath his shirt. In a rush of emotion, he pulled it out and simultaneously grabbed a pink mask from his pocket. Pulling it over his regular mask, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's go have ramen," he suggested. "I'll treat you guys today."

Sakura started giggling at his mask and Naruto's roars formed a chorus with her soon enough. Even Sasuke couldn't resist.

"Is there something you find funny?" Kakashi inquired, his eye crinkling good naturedly.

At the same moment, they all shook their heads.

"Of course not, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura grinned.

"Nothing at all," Naruto agreed.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi chuckled, sending them off into another round of laughter. Once they finally finished, Sakura looked up at her sensei with a genuine smile on her face.

"Happy birthday," she told him.

Kakashi smiled so widely that even through the multiple masks, his students could see it.

:::

_Epilogue:_

Years later, Kakashi picked up the fan from his table. He could still feel the cool metal of Rin's charm necklace against his skin. The pink mask lay in his pocket. (He had to be taken seriously, after all.) The small picture of his father stood proudly next to the pictures of Team Minato and Team 7. Dried flowers were pressed into the frame he had gotten for it.

Looking down, he saw that the names were all faded, but they were definitely still there.

_Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. Obito. __Rin. Minato. Kushina. Sakumo._

Waving it through the air, he was surrounded by a familiar sensation. Obito's grin was huge, but not to be outdone, Rin's smile radiated happiness, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Minato and Kushina looked down at them, their hands gently entangled. A young Naruto pointed an accusing finger at a young Sasuke as Sakura punched him. Sakumo was content with just looking at his son, his pride shining through every pore.

The corners of Kakashi's mouth turned up as he put the fan down. He would do it again the next morning, as was routine for him.

:::

**A/N #2: So. I know this one didn't focus on Kakashi as much as the other two, so I added in the little thing at the end. Now, please, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
